


What I Never Asked For

by pineapplesandcanopeners



Category: Political Animals
Genre: 1x01, Episode Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 03:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/461620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineapplesandcanopeners/pseuds/pineapplesandcanopeners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>T.J. doesn't want to be in the spotlight because he's so bad at it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I Never Asked For

T. J. Hammond hated being a gay icon.

Because if he had bothered to talk to the guy he was fucking, he would have know that it had been T.J.’s outing that gave him the strength to come out to his own parents, and that his father had tried to kick him out, that he was bullied constantly, that he didn’t have a date to prom because he was the only gay boy in his school, and that it was only his mother and T.J. that got him through it all until college, when things got much better, even though they weren’t perfect.

And he still would have thought his life was worse.

Which doesn’t just make you a terrible gay icon, but a really fucked up person.


End file.
